


We're Family

by articcat621



Series: Articcat621's Excelsior Bingo 19 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Excelsior Fanfiction Bingo 2019, F/M, Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019, Light Angst, Not Canon Compliant, Partners to Lovers, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Thanksgiving was a time to spend with family, no matter how unorthodox that family is.
Relationships: Loki/Natasha Romanov
Series: Articcat621's Excelsior Bingo 19 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704718
Kudos: 25
Collections: Excelsior Fanfiction Bingo, Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019





	We're Family

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to starrnobella for looking this over. This is my first time doing a 'buddy cop' themed anything, so I'm not sure I did it right! lol Enjoy. xoxo
> 
> Written for the following events:  
>  Ladies of Marvel Bingo M1: Buddy Cop  
>  Excelsior Bingo O5: Thanksgiving
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to those at Marvel Studios.. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

“You don’t have to do this, you know,” Loki said, getting out of the car. 

Natasha turned and gave Loki a look. “Listen, you’re not convincing me otherwise, so shut up and come on.” Locking her car, she began walking towards the house.

“Listen, Tasha,” Loki said, using the nickname he had given her during their time working together as agents. “I know you’ve moved past what I did before, but not everyone else.” Loki paused, clearing his throat. “I don’t belong here, so just give me the keys, and I’ll come back to get you in a few hours.”

Natasha stopped and turned, looking at Loki. It was then that she saw how nervous he really was, despite him trying to hide it. While she had initially been furious when Director Fury paired the mischievous god with her as her new partner when Clint retired, he had grown on her over time. He had saved her neck, more times than she cared to admit, and even though she loved to tease him about his devious past, the two of them had come to an understanding. 

They were partners, and while they didn’t like each other at first, he was now part of her family. She took a few steps towards him.

“Loki, listen,” she said, looking at him intently. “Thanksgiving is a time for family, and well, like it or not, as my partner, you’re part of my family.” 

“But I used mind control on Barton,” Loki said, warily looking at the house looming ahead of them.

“But he knows you’ve got my back now,” Natasha countered. “Besides, he wants to get to know his replacement better.”

“Tasha,” Loki whined. “This isn’t my scene.”

“But it’s mine, so you’re coming.” Stepping forward, she pressed a brief kiss to his cheek. “Now come on.” She took his hand and practically dragged him into the house.

“Happy Thanksgiving!” Natasha announced as they stepped inside.

“Aunt Nat!” one of Clint’s girls came running towards her. Loki stepped to the side to not interfere with their greetings.

“Glad you could join us, Loki,” Clint said, holding his hand out for Loki to shake.

Reaching out, Loki shook his hand in return. “Thank you for having me.”

“Of course,” Clint said. “Why don’t you come to help me in the kitchen and leave Natasha to wrangle my children,” he suggested.

Loki followed Clint into the kitchen. “Er, I-”

Clint held his hand up to stop him. “No hard feelings. I know you’ve got Nat’s best interest in mind, and that’s all that I care for.” 

Loki nodded, feeling relieved. Fears aside, he was determined to enjoy the rest of the Midgardian holiday.


End file.
